


Dreaming of the Camera

by KazunaRei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Red, Bara Sans (Undertale), Being cheeky with the naming again, Cause why would I write my own shit when I can write stuff for others, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Gift Fic, I guess I should use it, I'm not good at this okay, M/M, Master/Pet, Me failing at smut as always, Messing up Red's accent/slang, Oh yeah there's a tag for that, Or what appears to be dirty talk, Red being called master, Sans being called pet, Size Difference, The collar is back lel, There is dreaming in the fic though, Vaginal Fingering, smol sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Sans can't get Red out his mind.





	Dreaming of the Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasualCazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smile for the Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924303) by [CasualCazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz). 



> Holy shit I wrote something!
> 
> Annnnnd it's not one of my stories. GOOD JOB ME.
> 
> Uh again this is for CasualCazz/Casualbones cause like I get the best kick out this damn series? prompt? plot point? whatever it tickles me in the best way and I wanted to write for it again. I hope you don't mind Cazz . . . 
> 
> Uh yeah enjoy guys~!

_He was back again. Bare, flushed, and panting in anticipation sprawled on his back. Red hovered over him grinning widely the lights of his eyes bright. Sans shivered as he spoke voice a deep rolling purr._

_“anxious pet?” His massive hands wrapped around his shaking femurs thumbs spreading the lips of his pussy apart making his breath hitch. “i haven’ even done anythin and yer drippin already.” Red’s leer made the smaller skeleton flush darker mewling in embarrassment. “need me to fuck ya that badly?” Red’s thumb just grazed his clit sliding smoothly over the beaded pseudo flesh. Sans arched a whine catching in his throat from the shock of pleasure. The thought of taking Red’s dick again had his insides clenching breathing heavier._

_The other skeleton’s eyelights dilated at his reaction lust practically rolling from his being. One of his hands left his thigh to slip his thick phalanges into his constricting magic. Sans moaned walls contracting around the digits. He should be mortified by how wet he was but couldn’t drum up the shame; not with Red’s fingers stretching him open with ease that spoke of how often they’ve done this. He knew all his weak spots and exploited each one with every thrust._

_Curling his phalanges just right so they hit Sans’ soft spot right on. Stars filled his vision bliss overtaking his body. “aaah~.” Sans squirmed in the sheets clutching at the fabric._

_“fuck yer soaked.” A splash of fluid accompanied the growled words as his fingers picked up speed. “ya that desperate for my dick?”Red’s other thumb began rubbing his clit slowly contrasting to the rapid movements of his fingers smirking. Sans trembled mind swiftly going blank until all he was aware of were the rough phalanges caressing his fluttering insides squeezing them tight with each drive. He was inching closer to the edge of ecstasy and whimpered._

_“attcha limit already? not yet, yer not allowed to cum like this.” Sans shuddered mewling in protest as Red pulled back leaving him aching on the brink. The larger skeleton eyed his writhing body crimson eyelights glowing with hunger. “on yer hands and knees.” Sans blinked his mind struggling to claw its way out the pleasure filled hazy it fell into and took a few seconds to get his limbs to shakily move to in the position ordered._

_He very nearly buckled when Red slid his cock between his drenched lips velvety head grinding against clit. The burst of euphoria sent him reeling his body rocked and quivered to stay in place. “hnnng!”_

_Red chuckled richly behind him holding his hip with one hand the other guiding his member up and down his magic circling his pleasure button. “well~? ya want this yeah? let me hear ya.”_

_Sans gasped digging his fingers in the sheets. “ahh haa pl-pleasse~.”_

_“hmm? please what?” He ground harder pressing firmly on his sensitive magic. Sans could feel his juices dripping down his thighs. He whined face flushing. “c’mon say it.”_

_Sans words came out a choked gasp. “i mmm wannnt it.”_

_He could feel Red grinning down at him. “want what?” His tone was innocent contrary to his moments and hard dick pressed against him. Sans sobbed half in embarrassment and frustration. No amount of rocking and wiggling could get Red to loosen the hold on his hip. “i can’t give it to ya unless i know whatcha want.” He lean down to murmur next to his skull. “tell me what ya want pet.”_

_The sultry whisper sent a bolt of heat through his being. Sans panted shaking under the weight on his back. His arousal won out over the embarrassment in his mind. “your cock,” The words came out breathy and soft growing louder as he spoke on. “i want master’s cock.”_

_Red’s sigh was filthy and satisfied making him throb all over feeling an odd burst of pleaseness at the sound. He pulled back lining up with his entrance stroking his hip with a thumb. “good boy.” And thrust in._

_As always the feeling of taking his dick left him breathless. Sans breath came out ragged as his walls stretched to accommodate the thick appendage. Red held still as his pussy pulsed around him hissing curses. “fuck, this cunt of yers.” He groaned pulling back and plunged into his rippling walls rocking his body. “it’s perfect.” Sans’ eyelights bloomed into hearts his conjured magic squeezing tight at the praise. Red huffed a laugh all but dragging him on his cock filling the room with the wet noise of their bodies meeting as he picked up speed. “been aching for this all day huh? ya greed pussy’s drowning my dick.” The words were punctuated with loud squelches the evidence of the smaller skeleton’s excitement flooding out with each thrust._

_Sans moaned eyes fluttering pleasure numbing every part of him causing his bones to rattle from the sensation. His eyes caught a bright light just ahead and he jolted._

_He completely forgotten about the camera. Usually when they were together he could ignore it and focus on Red, as they tended to be face to face._

_But with the way he was positioned, Sans was pointed right at it head on._

_He half squeaked half gasped and ducked his skull. And choked on a cry as it was jerked up by the collar around his neck._

_“keep ya head up!” Red growled reaching forward easily to cup his jaw. “i want erryone to see that slutty face of yers.” He snapped his hips sinking deeper in his body. Sans keened spazzing clawing at the sheets. His eyelights stared at the camera and shuddered. He could only imagine the ecstasy filled expression he was wearing face flushed blue with desire. It was one thing to know the camera was there recording everything that was happening. It was another to acknowledge it was there and ‘put on a show’ for it._

_Sans felt a thrill go through him; his magic throbbed in response. Before the thought of others seeing him in such a state made him want to curl into a ball mortified. But now, a wave of lust rolled over him. Red hissed, “shit you like that?”_

_“mmnnn!”_

_“heh no point deinding it.” The larger monster’s laugh shook and reverberate through his being his movements becoming rougher. “ya tighten up around me. ya do like it.” Sans whined trembling tears beading his eyes. He did like it. He uncoiled a hand from the sheet to find his swollen clit rubbing feeling himself growing taunt as he got closer to the edge. Red cupped his skull once more. “look at the cam.” He rasped breathless. Sans heart eyes locked onto the camera._

_The glow of the recording light kinda reminded him of Red._

_His body immediately seized. Sans wailed eyes fly_ ing opening to stare unseeing at his ceiling his fingers buried in his pussy still moving working him through the orgasm, walls contracting, magic spilling between his phalanges as he thrust them in and out.

He finally went limp panting to catch his breath and groaned covering his face.

That was the third time this week that Red crept into his dreams. Sans shifted and pulled his fingers free of his magic, four of them, he noted with faint shock. The only way for him to mimic Red’s dick. The thought of the crimson member had a shiver rack his frame and he groped beside the bed for something to clean the drips of magic away. A part of him reflected he should get up and change cause he would end up waking later sticky, but couldn’t be bothered. Not with his limbs shaking just a bit still.

Hand somewhat cleared up he flopped back and closed his eyes trying not to dwell on the dream.

The only good thing in this situation, Sans thought dimly starting to nod off, Papyrus wasn't here to hear him moaning in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ you made it to the end or maybe you skipped . . . 
> 
> Uh anyway how'd I do~? I'm still getting use to this smut thing. I feel like I never do enough but I'll get better with practice!
> 
> Fuck.


End file.
